opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Issue In Campaign Platforms
by Jaxhawk Wishing For The Apocalypse To Prove I Was Right All Along http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R6IVZkPtFoI/AAAAAAAACP8/QkGLQkpWqi8/s1600-h/hbomb.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R6IVZ0PtFpI/AAAAAAAACQE/7oJgcd5vWS8/s1600-h/KHOMEINI.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R6IVaUPtFqI/AAAAAAAACQM/wTX2ejnmEes/s1600-h/marineiraq.jpg From the pages of the Afganistan section of the Middle East ''Times '' comes an article by ARNAUD DE BORCHGRAVE. "One wing of the Taliban movement wants to give its top priority to demoralizing and evicting the United States and its NATO allies from Afghanistan. The other, led by Baitullah Mehsud, the man who allegedly ordered the assassination of Benazir Bhutto, wants to focus on the Talibanization of Pakistan. Mullah Muhammad Omar, the one-eyed Taliban leader whose movement was deposed and who has been in hiding since the U.S.-led invasion a month after Sept. 11, 2001, resurfaced – long enough to fire Mehsud. Mehsud, a Pakistani Talib warlord, let be known that while he remained loyal to Mullah Omar, he also remained "the amir of Tehrik-Taliban Pakistan," and it wasn't much longer before both sides denied his expulsion. Commander Mehsud makes no bones about jihad, and says it is in fact the duty of every Muslim to wage jihad against "the infidel forces of America and Britain". He certainly echoed Omar when he told an al-Jazeera television reporter: " We now fear America will use a nuclear bomb against the Muslims … so we fear the American bomb, but not the Pakistani bomb. At least it's in the hands of Muslims. We pray to Allah the Muslims will take over all the nuclear bombs from infidels, whose hands are soiled with the blood of the innocent." As for al-Qaida, added Mehsud, "I have the utmost love and respect for Osama bin Laden and al-Zawahiri, because of their enmity toward the Jews and the Christians … the Islamic zeal that runs in their veins is very rare … we will serve them, even if they ask us to sacrifice our heads for their sakes." He concludes his interview with these warning words: "Lest anyone still doubt their global strategy, Mehsud spelled it out: "We will wage jihad in Afghanistan, Pakistan, Palestine, Bosnia and Iraq as well. There are no borders in Islam. We fight the Jews and Christians in Afghanistan out of ideological motives." NATO allies are already tiring of the Afghan campaign. Canada now says it will only extend its mission there if Germany, France, Spain or Italy agree their soldiers should also be involved in harm's way missions. NATO's future is now clearly at stake in the Pakistan-Afghan mess". The reason I am posting this small piece of informantion is, because it will never appear in the Main Stream Media or cross the lips of any of the candidates for President. This despite the fact that today's foreign papers are filled with reports that Afganistan is on the verge of a destabilization of it's fragile government. This from Guardian Unlimited: "If Afghanistan fails, the possible strategic consequences will worsen regional instability, do great harm to the fight against Jihadist and religious extremism, and put in grave jeopardy Nato's future as a credible, cohesive and relevant military alliance." None the less, the National conciuosness of the war against radical Islam has taken a back seat to the political correct talk about extending the Welfare State in the United States. It is the economy that appears to have blotted out of the minds of Americans, the threat that radical Islam poses Middle East stability and to our present way of life. Since we send over $400 billion dollars each year to Middle Eastern Countries for the purchase of oil, that runs our economy. I believe, the United States people are in the frame of mind that asks what can my Government do for me, insted of asking themselves what can I do for myself and my Country? We seem to have taken the slippery slope toward Socialism of the entire Country as is indicated by the three front runners remaining in the race for the Presidency. John McCain is anything but a Conservative. He has voted with Feinglod and Ted Kennedy more times than he has voted to support Our President. The only position that he has, that is in line with Conservative opinion, is his stance on Iraq and Afganistan. Hillary and Obama are outspoken advocates of bigger government and more "hand outs". They also would begin withdrawal of the troops in Iraq, there by making Iraq a staging location for al Quaeda and Taliban Terrorists. A situation that will allow them to aid in the fabrication of small nuclear weapons to use aginst American Cities and Israel. A famous Biblical scholar wrote "what does it profit a man if he gains the whole world, but loses his soul". I postulate that the United States of America has lost it's soul, It has become a Greek like trgaedy and is headed for a catastrophic occurence, because of our political correctness, heidonism, greed, and the disregard for the unborn and the elderly. In too many of our "newer" generations minds they have no room for "trivialities" of war, and those people whom they believe are not part of the "great work force" it takes to support a welfare state. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: January 31, 2008 Category: January 2008 Category: THREATS Opinions Category: CAMPAIGNS Opinions Category: OPINION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.